


Pocketfull of Sunshine

by maoue



Series: Pocketfull of Sunshine [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adults, Bill Gates Is Doomed, Canon x Reader (????????), Crack, Criminal!Reader, Fraternizing, Heroes, Horror, Hot Dad, Human Trafficking, Lapses in Memory, Love at First Sight, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Neutral to Chaotic Evil, Old Age, Other, Pastiche, Plot Twist, Slurs, Starts with the End, Surrealism, Therapist-Patient Romance, consent is important, inspired by the legend natasha bedingfield, intentional fraternizing, its your last chance at new school, shameless crack, urgh her mind, we stan a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoue/pseuds/maoue
Summary: Two unlikely people come together in a clash of passion. Fury. Love. Sweat. Meat. Hands. Friends. Enemies. Mustard. What will happen to their tumultuous romance in the dark streets of Hero City? Read and find out.





	Pocketfull of Sunshine

 

_Before you met him, your life was ruled by apathy._

_He ignited a spark within you - a spark that gave way to a blazing inferno, that could not be put out with even the heaviest of fire extinguishers._

_Your cold heart was finally beginning to see its spring, the frost covering it melting away every time he looked at you with those....... Human Eyes. God, those eyes._

_Perhaps some time ago your goals had been..........Different._

_Perhaps they involved something about a society of secrets or heroism in a world that needed it. But now, your world... was him. Jesse Sullivan._

_For a short time, he was your therapist, your healer,_

_now he was your lover in all the ways that you could never even imagined._

_And now, you didn't know where the love of your life had gone... It was like he had suddenly disappeared._

_Time seemed to slow down in this moment. Your heart was beating against your chest harder than a minecraft girl in a prison cell. You stared at those paralyzing eyes of your attacker with beseeching look in your own... hoping that maybe, just maybe there would be a miracle to this moment..._

_But the miracle never come._

 

* * *

 

  **2 Days Ago**

 

Today is the day you go in hero school. You feel very anxious and uncomfort because you have zero friends after selling Bill Gates to the human trafficking ring run in china to get to this city by boat. Oh well, hate the  game not the player. He had it coming after he made every twitter link open the windows 10 twitter app on windows 10 instead of twitter in the browser.

But that's about enough on that front, you have schooling to do. Who cares if anyone likes you, your just hee to get your education and get out. You want to become a hero! Bill gates was just a stepping stone in darkness on your path of altruism and good deeds, as you walk further your sure the path will illuminate itself. You've been waiting for this moment your entire life, ever since you were little.

Although you are a stone hearted bitch, you can't help but think about the romantic procspects that await you in this school. After all, you are VERY hot, and if you cant get a date in this school, theres no help for the rest of these fucking plebians. you cant even begin to fathom how sad they were before you got there, with all of their little ugly faces tidied into a clump. Heartbreaking and matchmaking is your hobby, your like alicia silverstone in that 90s movie.

As your intense thinking and walking wombo combo continues. You can't help but notice a strange.....sound to the right of you near where the benches are. The sound of somebody shaking something like a plastic bottle.

"i need this to be carbonated so god help me" you hear, from your right. "hrnnngh...." and then, a loud POP

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The smell of cream soda fills the air behind you. Your quirk suddenly snaps into activation - dubbed TFC by your (former) friends, it allows you to reposition your sight almost anywhere. This has lead to many a transgression in your past, including but not limited to, cheating on every exam,test and quiz that youve ever taken in your entire life. You zoom around to get a better look at this smell's source... and there it is.... the uncapped bottle of a cream soda, coming straight for you!

But also, a random boy! Hes running so fast your eyes have to snap back where they come from or you're going to get nauseous. You brace for the impact of the soda, but it never comes.

Instead... nothing. And then.

"Why would you shake a soda bottle before opening it"

"well i thought it went flat so i was just making sure"

"Cant you literally just use clouds to create carbonation"

"thats not how it works"

Slowly you turn around to look at the conversing students. The girl, holding the cream soda, has a mane of fluffy, cotton-candy like white hair and bright yellow orbs. The boy has curly blonde hair and green eyes, and his uniform shirt is soaking wet with the light amber liquid. You can almost see through his shirt, he's slender but he has a bit of definition. But that's not all you notice. He's suspended in motion, making a cactus running pose as he presumably jumped in front of your back to shield you from the soda since you are so fucking hot.

They seem to notice that you've turned around and greet you. "hey" "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," you say, rolling your (e/c) eyes at the two of them. "I'm (y/n). I'm new."

"Well (y/n) im record scratch and this is g-" "Whatever, loser," you interrupt the presumably lovestricken boy as you walk past them in the opposite direction you were going just to walk past them, and then loop back towards the entrance of the school. These fucking chumps aren't even worth your time. They're both ugly and smelly, and you have no time to deal with these people. It's your last chance in new school, and hot doggedy if you're going to fuck it up by associating with people like Them. Even though you got a bad feeling when you looked at the ugly cloud hair girl, you must carry on, like beyonce.

As your walking the bell rings. "Time to go to class," you remark aptly and proceed on to your classroom.

The school day passes by in a flash, even though its your last chance in new school. It doesn't matter if you have to do handouts or tests because you can just use your quirk to cheat and nobody will ever know. There are 5 minutes before class is dissmissed but you're too sexy and cool for those 5 minutes so you promptly dismiss yourself to go get a drink of water.

As you walk down the barren hall, you're sure you catch a glimpse of something... shiny. Something reflective and round, like an eye or an orb, but as soon as you blink you can't spot it again - you could try and go closer but your eyes already hurt and you've got double vision from opportunistically cheating and lying all day so you don't. Ugh her mind. You lean over the water dispenser to get a drink but suddenly, you feel very dizzy. Your knees give out under you and you collapse over the water dispenser.

"Oh my god, are they ok?" "I dont think so" "Somebody call the nurse!!!"

wee woo wee woo wewoo.....

 

* * *

 

You awake to bright lights over your head and a white ceiling. Theres some menacing dude with glasses looking at you with a stack of papers in his hands, you're not sure how long it's been but its obviously been too long with this person leaning over you scarily.

"Uhhhh, what Dr. Bitch? I just woke up."

"(Y/n), do you know why you're here?" "Why would I? Come on now, be realistic plebian."

"Cheating." Suddenly he smacks the papers in your face. "You thought we wouldn't know? You truly are so dumb, I can see why you tried to in the first place."

As soon as he says the word 'dumb' its like the world begins warping. His words become quieter and the colors of the room you're in start to shift and twist. Was his face always that green? Was your vision always this fucked up? Are you really dumb, and that's why you kept cheating off of tests all this time? Its not even a question you have to ask, you already knew it from the start. You had become too comfortable with what unwitting people thought of you. 'You're so smart.' 'You don't even have to study to get a perfect grade.' In that comfort, you became disillusioned with life. Lazy and emotionless, content to not try at anything you've done ever, except getting bill gates on the fucking list. Or were you just scared of failure? You are so depressed and sad ugh. your mind.

"Holy shit, I need to see a therapist." you say. He slowly pushes his glasses up his nose. "That can be arranged."

 

* * *

 

 

Looking down at the scrap of paper Dr. Bitch (you forgot his name) gave you, you stare up at the place that the directions have lead you. "Discount therapy, got it. Dr. Birch is truly the plug, yeet skabble dabble yoot yote." You walk the fuck in.

As soon as you took a step through that door, you felt your heart skip a beat. As you catch those eyes, hidden behind sunglasses for the very first time, it's like all your mental health issues melt away into the dark abyss of your rooms heater vent. Because your body, is on fire. You don't know what it is about this 80 year old man that makes a heat ignite in you, but the heat is terrifying and you don't know if you want to hold onto it. So you drop it like a hot potato and look away.

"Uhhhh. Are you Mind Peg?" you ask, trying to see if you got his name right. Your cold heart is thumping. You hear silence, then a "IT sure is young (person), what brings you to my offices today?" Its like hes eating you with his eyes. You would definitely know.

"Well....I've been having some problems lately. It all happened on the first day of school when I-" you begin but are halted. His very old, very crusty finger, is up against your lips to shush you. You feel the individual peices of dead skin and crush touching your soft skin. The rough edges make your heart drop in your chest and zoom back up. "Say no more and let me help you."

Suddenly his hand is a place where it shouldn't be, bringing you great alarm. but that place is your forehead, and its not allowed because you didnt exfoliate there when you washed your face the last time, so RIP you. Youj try not think about the dead skin on your forehead - in fact you can't as you are dragged into another reality.

"So this is what's on your mind right now... Huh... Interesting." as you open your eyes you see a flower field; full of bautiful flowery flowers. "This is the mindscape, your mind. Its whatever you want it to be. Am I what you want me to be?" Suddenly your therapist is on a beach chair, shirt off and in a sexy pose.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" You start perspiration harder than a cow on oil. Your face grows red as you eye his shirtless body. "I know all about you (Y/n)"

The red turns from a red blush to red anger. "OH MY GOD, how could you do that? My thoughts are something I never wanted anyone else to see! How could you invade something so private?!"

"If you just open yourself to me, I can make this experience very pleasurable for you. Now say ah." All you can see is his face as he approaches you with a spoonful of ice cream, making you scream. "No, get away from me! When did I ever agree to any of this? Just because I thought you were hot upon seeing you doesn't mean I wanted you to literally go into my mind!"

"Actually yea it does."

"Ok," you say and then kiss him.

 

* * *

 

**One Day Ago**

 

You can hardly believe what happened yesterday. You kissed one of the founders of hero city, and also, he's your therapist, and now knows all of your deepest and darkest secrets. Like that time you stole a pen in first grade? Yeah. He knows about that.

But.... he still loves you for it. As pathetic a person you are, nobody has truly ever loved you that way, accepting you for all your flaws just the way you are. Maybe he likes his apples bad.

But that would be gross, dont they have worms and such?

Well even if he liked wormy apples, you would still love him, because he loves you despite how terrible and evil you are.

But now that you've found your partner for life in 6 hours, it's about to get a whole lot worse honney.

On the way to school, you intentionally trip 17 people, including but not limited to some purple freak, a slime girl (ew~!), some lame kid, another lame kid who vaguely resembles bill clinton, another lame kid who vaguely resembles queen elizabeth, two lesbians, and a dog. Yea that's right. A dog. You just did it to be a bitch.

Your hot older boyfriend who you know nothing about would love you either way. You're already feeling a ton better than the day before when you were in the hospital due to passing the fuck out 5 minutes before class ended, so really you didn't miss much, and you're about to miss a whole lot more.

You finna winna skip class just to do skip class, as you Whip and Nae Nae outside of hero school. What the fuck are they gonna do about it?

This place is boring now, why did you even enroll here? Who cares about hero school?

As you flop down on the grass with your arms wide, you stare at the sky wistfully. Then, you glance around at your surroundings, taking in the objects near by.

A bench. A backpack. A rock. A pebble this big, a pebble that big. A fountain. A pencil case. An elephant plushie? Wow, surprising for a place like this. Who would just leave an elephant plushie behind, though it's looking at you with a strange stare. It almost looks like it had one of its eyes torn out and replaced with a realistic one, isn't that funny.

Anyway, now that you've met your purpose for living, every moment spent that you aren't in his arms is just an annoyance, elephant plushie or not. You'd be better off sleeping, or...

Your mind hits a blank. You can't think of anything else.

Is there anything else you enjoyed before you met him?

You can't seem to remember, but the fateful event of your meeting might just be overshadowing everything that happened before he walked into your life.

It'll probably clear up in a few days or so. You hope it doesn't. This infatuation is like a drug, and you want to hold onto it forever.

Come to think of it. How did you even get here in the first place? Where did you come from before you came here? You can't... recall a thing, and it really makes you want to lightly knock your head against a tree. Maybe, the astronomic occurrence of your meteting was just so large for your brain to fathom that it couldn't hold it so it just set it down on top of other things for a while. That's fine, but now your head really hurts and you're feeling dizzy like before. You feel a really annoying static in your ears before your vision goes dark.

 

* * *

 

Once again, you wake up in a hospital room. This time it's dark.

It's raining outside and even though your blinds are shut, you can see that it's night time.

Who brought you here? You were under the assumption that class had started already.

Maybe it was a teacher, patrolling the premises.

Either way you dont have time for this shit, you have to... what did you have to do? Oh right, you have to go to the only person who would shelter you. You remember the silhouette of a doctor in this place but not their face or name, so you can't rely on yourself to get help.

Ripping an IV out of your arm in a way that is so totally You, or at least, in a way that resembles the most you know of yourself, you jump out of the window and miraculously land 15 stories below 2 go 2 your boyfriends practice.

As soon as you arrive there, donning hospital gown and soaking wet, you're greeting with the dim lights of his office. Mind Peg does not seem to be here. You can't help but wonder where he went, like a lost puppy searching for its owner. You lay down on the therapy sofa and close your eyes, just for a moment to take a rest.

A shor t while after that you wake up. You don't know how much time has passed, since it's still dark outside, but now you are in warm dry clothes and there is a blanket over you.

Mind Peg glances at you from behind his desk, having the smell of old library drifting from his wrinkly visage. "So you're awake. What took you so long?"

"Oh, just some trouble. I passed out again and had to go to the hospital, ugh stupid doctors and nurses."

"Ready for tonight's session?"

 

* * *

**Earlier Today**

 

"You know. I think we should go on a date somewhere," you say to your beau as you lay on the sofa where you slept the entire night. "It might be dangerous, since I just broke out of the hospital, but I just want to spend time with you."

Mind Peg smiles behind his funny looking glasses and gives you a look that is the most telling of all the looks. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I konw, lets go to subway sandwiches." And so the two of you went, hand in hand.

After you walked to subway sandwich shop, you wait in the line to tell the sandway subwich artist your order. As it's your turn your boyfriend speaks up.

"Can I get a footlong white bread sandwich with turkey and mustard? Thanks."

"I'll have the same." You can't remember having eaten anything else, ever, as you stare into the endless emptiness behind those funny looking glasses that your boyfriend has on your face. he pays for the food and then turns to you.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something at my office." "Okay." You sit down at a table with the sandwiches in your hands.

Whatever awaits you tomorrow, you're glad you're about to spend it with him. You would be all right if this man was by your side for the rest of your life. You hope you can remember him along all the gaps of your memory. You can't remember not remembering now, and the more you try the harder it gets. The look on your face was probably something like a mean, alert look before. But now your expression is blank; a clean slate for your lover to paint his love onto.

You don't need to remember, it's fine. You have Mind Peg, the... therapist... boyfriend! of yours.

Before you met him, your life was ruled by apathy.

He ignited a spark within you - a spark that gave way to a blazing inferno, that could not be put out with even the heaviest of fire extinguishers.

Your cold heart was finally beginning to see its spring, the frost covering it melting away every time he looked at you with those....... Human Eyes. God, those eyes.

Perhaps (you don't know) some time ago your goals had been..........Different.

Perhaps they involved something about a society of secrets or heroism in a world that needed it (you can't remember). But now, your world... was him. Jesse Sullivan.

For a short time, he was your therapist, your healer,

now he was your lover in all the ways that you could never even imagined.

And now, you didn't know where the love of your life had gone... It was like he had suddenly disappeared.

When you look up from your two subway sandwiches, you are met with a shady gaze behind sunglasses standing across the room from where you are. But not the one you know. This person dons aviator shades, and he is pointing a gun at you. You can barely scream before you he shoot you, and the world goes black..........you fall to the ground with your subway sandwiches in ur arms, like precious children born of yours and Mind Peg's love.................................................. That was the true miracle.

 

**THE END**


End file.
